


Four ways to love

by Stormyskies20



Series: Four ways to love [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies20/pseuds/Stormyskies20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is an escort with a smart agency<br/>He is new to the job and worries he won't get booked but in his first week he meets four new clients one of which could turn into love.<br/>With each of his clients he will have new experiences and break taboo's .<br/>But when one steals his heart will he be judged and will they find it in their heart to forgive him .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New boy

Kili fiddled with his butons on his coat he was nervous it had been only a week ago that he had enrolled as a high class escort and yesterday there had been a phonecall saying he had bookings.

The building was smart but discreet nestled away in the better end of town three steps led up to a large black front door embellished with a huge gold knocker. Taking a deep breath he climbed the steps and entered.

 

Once inside he was surprised at how normal everything was a studious young man with glasses and ginger hair sat behind the reception desk and the space was nice light flooding in through large windows not dark and seedy at all.

Wandering up Kili coughed to gain the young mans attention looking up at him through thick rimmed glasses the receptionist flashed him a broad smile how may I help?" Kili swallowed trying not to show his nerves " Kili Durin here to see Mr Grey. The red head continued to beam at him "the new boy of course come this way "  
Kili did as he was told following along after the man "I'm Nori by the way " turning back he extended a hand to Kili to shake .

They arrived at a large door which Nori knocked a deep voice bellowed from within and flashing a smile the redhead gestured for Kili to enter.  
Sitting behind a large mahogany desk sat an elderly gentleman peering over his glasses he beckoned Kili to sit down Nori left promising to return with coffee.

Kili made himself comfortable "Now kili may I call you Kili ?" the young man nodded" I see you have just started with us I just need to take you through a few details "  
Kili sat quietly as Mr Grey went through company protocol all Kili had to do was nod and then eventually sigh a couple of documents .  
Getting serious for a second the older man studied him "we don't have a strict rule here on whether or not escorts sleep with there clients that's up to you but if you choose too then you charge the client and we take a percentage, kili agreed he wasn't a fool he knew that was part of the package and to be honest he needed the money but it was nice to be given freedom to choose.

Just then there was a clatter of cups and Nori arrived with a tray of drinks placing them on the desk he handed one to Kili .  
"Nori here will take you through health and safety and he is also responsible for your appointment book" looking at his receptionist he enquired who had booked Kili flipping open the diary he listed four names two being very high profile clients and Mr Grey seemed impressed "Two of our wealthiest clients well done Kili but I'm not really surprised they like beautiful things and you are very beautiful ".  
Kili blushed he was attractive he knew that long dark hair big brown eyes framed by thick lashes and a slender but tonned body and he wore clothes well managing to look sophisticated on a meagre budget .

After finalising the last few details Mr Grey finished the meeting leaving loose ends for Nori to tie up Kili followed the young redhead back out to reception handing Kili a document folder full of useful hints he led him to the clinic just to check his results and have a last onceover with the nurse .  
While he was there he was introduced to Dwalin the companies security guard "any problems you ring me okay" Kili nodded who would argue with that man anyway 

Once he was finished Kili stepped out into the fresh air once again, tonight he was meeting Thorin Oakenshield head of some mega company and one of the agencies richest clients he needed to buy a couple of new thing to wear but then it was home to get ready for his first appointment as a Embor Escort employee.


	2. Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has his first job and he finds Thorin Oaken shield a little intimidating :)

Kili stepped out of the warm shower ,dried himself down then oiled his olive skin .  
Squeezing the excess water from his hair he wandered through to the bedroom and pulled on his briefs and looked over what he had chosen to wear once again

Black shirts always looked sexy and he knew it suited him he had paired it with charcoal linen trousers and black slip on shoes it was conservative but Kili decided it would be appropriate for that evening and after all Mr Oakenshield was an older gentleman and in charge of a huge company jeans would probably be frowned upon.

Walking across the room he looked at the image he had been sent of the man he was meeting tonight Mr Oakensheild was undeniably handsome but older by quite a few years and Kili found himself wondering why a man like that needed to pay for company.

Scanning through the details he had been sent it showed that the man had always been single and he chose to use Embors services because of there discretion and low profile he had never come out but it was widely assumed he preferred men due to him never being seen with any women.

Kili mulled things over in his head would he sleep with this man if he was asked ? he wasn't sure maybe if the money was enough but he would cross that bridge when he came to it .

Eight O clock and the car to pick him up arrived a small tap on the door signalled Kili they were waiting for him .His stomach was in knots could he do this was he that desperate ? the answer to both was yes and taking a deep breath he headed out into the night .  
The driver of the car was a cheery chap called Bofur and Kili immediately felt at ease in his company the man didn't seem to judge and chatted away happily and helped to settle his nerves a little  
They where heading to a smart hotel in the centre of town kili knew it and its reputation for wonderful food maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all .

Undoing his seatbelt he arranged for Bofur to pick him up later if there was a change of plan he'd let the man know Bofur gave him a knowing smile "You'll be fine"  
with that Kili shut the car door and made for the bar where he was to meet his date checking himself over in the mirror in the entrance he smoothed his ponytail and took a deep breath this was it .

You couldn't really miss Thorin Oakenshield even in a room full of other people he was the one person that stood out .  
The man oozed class clad in a charcoal grey suit white shirt open to the neck he was a picture of sophistication and more importantly money .Kili made his way over to where the man sat and extended his hand in greeting "Kili Durin" Thorin didn't respond and Kili began to feel uncomfortable searing blue eyes looking him over but expressing no emotion eventually a hand was extended in return "Thorin Oakensheild at your service "

The conversation flowed but on a very impersonal level they chatted about work (well Thorin did ) and Art Kili loved Art it was what he was hoping to do when he finally got enough money together and being nice to Mr Oakenshield would go a long way to helping with the expense.

Finishing their drinks Kili waited for the man he had expected to go into the restaurant but instead Thorin announced that they would be dinning in a private suite on the second floor and leading the young man through the lobby he hit the button for the lift .  
Kili's nerves had returned he hadn't expected this to be alone so soon with the man and what did it mean would he have to have sex he wasn't sure he wanted to not yet anyway.  
Thorin led the way turning the key he beckoned Kili through then he watched as the man picked up the internal phone and confirmed that he would be dinning in his suite and there would indeed be two of them .  
Kili sat uncomfortably as Thorin moved around the room removing his jacket and loosening the cuffs on his shirt .Moments later there was a polite tap at the door and then it opened .  
Two young men about Kili's age entered and with them a trolly laden with food they laid down plates and served both the men to delicious looking food, poured wine and then retreated into the background only to reappear when wine needed replenishing or plates needed clearing 

Thorin quizzed Kili constantly and the young brunette felt very much as though he was being tested so turning the tables he threw a few questions back to the man sitting opposite him and to his surprise the man responded opening up and talking easily about himself god the man even smiled.  
When they had finished the waiters cleared and left the two of them alone it was only then that Kili's nerves returned what now?

Thorin lent forward and brushed soft fingertips down the side of Kili's face cupping his chin he held the young man's gaze after a long pause Thorin spoke "your very beautiful Kili more beautiful in the flesh as soon as I saw your profile I knew I wanted to meet you "Kili blushed and broke the man's gaze "I know your new and this is your first time but I'd like you to stay the night with me here " Kili gulped he knew this would happen but not on his first date and with someone like Thorin Oakenshield .

Kili was silent for a while and Thorin studied him "If its too soon I understand " Kili looked back at the handsome man here he was in a beautiful hotel with a rich and charming man and it would pay well although a fee hadn't been discussed "let me ring Bofur " Kili stomach was churning and he felt a little light headed this was it he was going to have sex and for money .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed back would be really lovely so let me know what you think !
> 
> Thankyou for those people that left Kudos :)


	3. Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's night with Thorin continues

Kili stood with the phone in his hand did he want to do this ? Once he passed this point there was no going back.

Instead of Bofur he rang Mr Grey and explained his situation ,the man merely confirmed the rate of pay and it was Kili's choice entirely there was no pressure from them .  
He did point out though that once Mr Oakenshield invited one of the employees to spend the night it generally became a regular booking.

Kili mulled it over the figure he had been quoted was impressive and if he did it he would be financially secure in no time .

Next he rang Bofur and explained what had happened he wasn't sure why he needed the mans approval but he did. "I will pick you up in the morning are you going to be okay "  
Kili fought back any emotion "I'll be fine"

When he re entered the room he found Thorin had lowered the lights and closed the blinds it was a much more intimate space now .The man himself was sat on the edge of the bed Whisky in one hand approaching Thorin he tried not to show his nerves but he was shaking his heart was racing and he was a little flushed.

Thorin halted him in the centre of the room and Kili stood in silence for a second or two "strip for me" Kili gulped he was to expose everything to this stranger this man .  
Summoning all his strength he started slowly to unbutton his shirt "stop" Kili froze "your trousers "swallowing hard the brunette undid his belt ,kicked off his shoes then dropping his trousers to the floor he stepped out of them .

Licking his lips Thorin gestured for more kili shrugged off the shirt leaving it to fall to the ground "the rest " suddenly Thorin became that intimidating man again .  
Closing his eyes Kili removed the last of his clothes leaving him naked .

Thorin said nothing for a while just starring at the young brunette "come here "

Kili made his way slowly to where the man was sitting coming to a halt just before him .Thorin extended a hand and brushed lightly along the exposed body "so soft so beautiful"  
Thorin wasn't meeting Kili's gaze instead his eyes roamed across the brunettes flesh.

Suddenly strong hands cupped his buttocks Kili managed to stifle a yell but gasped as the older man buried his face into his pubic hair mouthing at his limp cock .  
Throwing his head back Kili tried to enjoy the sensation of Thorins tongue screwing up his eyes he tried to pretend it was someone he knew someone he liked.

His body was at least responding thank god Thorin lavished his lower body with wet kisses concentrating on the semi hard cock Kili felt strong fingers work up into his buttocks and he tensed but determined hands continued till they had worked themselves deep between his cheeks .

"Thorin please " it was all so quick had he thought this through no real softness to the touches no kisses Thorin was quite brutal and it was becoming quite clear that Kili was no more than someone who he had paid to fuck .

Kili tried again "please Thorin" this time the man responded pulling back he at least made eye contact but only then to demand that the brunette lay back on the bed so his work could continue .

Kili did as he was told but this time there was less urgency and Thorins touches became a little more caring pushing the young mans legs apart he continued to lavish kisses and suckle into soft flesh .

Kili threw his head back and gripped the sheets as Thorins first finger worked itself inside him "please Thorin "it hurt they needed lube something Thorin stopped what he was doing and got up disappearing into the bathroom he came back with a tube coating his fingers he resumed his work deftly working Kili open until three fingers were buried deep in the brunnete .

Kili was a panting mess tension wasn't helping his body fighting against Thorins touches his eyes were closed but he sensed the man was standing over him he heard the snap as Thorin pulled a condom on his erect cock and he flinched slightly as firm hands pushed his legs further apart .Gripping the sheets be braced himself and then suddenly there it was the sensation of being filled it burned but not badly but Thorin was big and he felt the large cock invade his body .  
Thorin pulled out and thrust back in fully Kili's body arched in response and from then on the older man set a steady pace thrusting into Kili brushing against that spot that sent shivers through his entire body .

Kili relaxed a little into the sensations Thorins thrusts increasing in urgency before faltering a little then releasing inside the brunettes body .There eyes met for the first time and there was a softness to the older mans gaze "I didn't hurt you did I ?" kili shook his head he hadn't truth was it had hurt because he himself had been so tense but it seemed Thorin hadn't noticed .  
The older man pulled out and removed the condom flopping down beside Kili he threw an arm around his waist and nuzzled into kilis tousled locks "your beautiful Kili"  
The young man let himself be held and eventually found sleep and when he awoke in the morning he found himself alone apart from a pile of cash on the bedside table .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iam new to this and writing smut so feedback would be great   
> Thorin was not rough I was trying to write how it must feel for Kili to have sex with a stranger:)


	4. Frerin part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kili has his next date and its with a celebrity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frerins a fairly well known musician in this fic :)

Kili went home and immediately showered he felt dirty it wasn't that Thorin had been anything other than generous and charming it was the whole selling his body he felt uncomfortable with but then he looked at the pile of cash it was more than he made in a month in any other job for lying on his back and spreading his legs .

He had the day off and planned just to chill walking over he looked at the details of his next appointment a rather bland looking man a lot older Kili was almost relived there would be no temptation to sleep with this man however much he offered .

He hooked up with friends later that day and it was a nice distraction listening to there easy banter he wondered how they would react if they knew what he had done.

Turning in early he relived the previous night in his head it seemed unreal like a dream but the money Kili had banked proved it was all too true.

Having showered Kili pondered what to wear with his date the man looked horribly conservative but he was paying a lot of money for Kili's company so he went with subtle but sexy .

Bofur turned up as planned eight on the dot the car pulled up and Kili closed the door of his apartment behind him and made his way out this time climbing in along side the man thay chatted easily Bofur hadn't judged him. He had shown concern for the young man when he picked him up kili having been a little teary after Thorin but this time he knew what to expect and was ready for it.

The arrangement was to meet in yet another hotel again it was a high class establishment in the centre of the city modern and sleek a strange choice for such a boring looking man .

Saying his goodbyes Kili wandered into reception scanning the place for the client he was due to meet Instead he was met by an extremely attractive redheaded woman "kili Durin?"  
Kili nodded "Your from the agency ?" again Kili nodded looking him up and down she smiled "if you wouldn't mind following me " and with that she made for the lift Kili in tow.

When kili walked into the room he found it to be a hive of activity people everywhere the red head led him through to another room and gestured for him to sit before the dressing table.  
Kili frowned "exactly whats going on? he grumbled noticing his unhappiness the redhead returned to his side "let me introduce myself I'm Tauriel PA to Frerin Kili still looked puzzled.  
"why exactly am I having to sit before a mirror and who are all these people?" Tauriel looked at the brunette realization dawning on her face "you don't know do you" it was a stupid question of course Kili didn't know whatever it was .  
"what exactly did the agency tell you ?" Kili bought up the details on his phone and Tauriel couldn't help but stifle a laugh "good grief " Kili was getting more and more confused "please just let the hair dressers comb your hair and I promise I'll explain everything "  
Kili did as he was asked and let the assistants comb through his glossy locks next he was handed a new shirt and skinny jeans "please I'll explain in a minute "and yet again Kili did as he was asked .  
After the mini makeover Kili was led to yet another room where at least he was handed a cold beer "wait here "and with that Tauriel was gone 

Kili waited wandering around the room wondering if he should just make a run for it when Tauriel returned but this time she wasn't alone "Kili please let me introduce your date for this evening .  
Kili's jaw must have hit the floor Frerin the man was a rock god and a huge celebrity was this man really who had hired the brunette?

Kili didn't speak or rather couldn't speak "pleased to meet you kili " Frerin extended his hand out to the brunette and Kili shook it but the man didn't release his grip instead he studied the brunettes face "you'll do nicely Kili " Kili flushed the man was sex on legs and he felt all of his resolve disappear.

Turns out that Frerin the sexiest man on the planet was single but as far as the press was concerned he was actively dating and Kili was to be his new boyfriend Kili was given a little back story to quote if asked but that was really required of him was he stood and looked pretty by Frerins side .

Kili pinched himself wait till his friends saw this ! Frerin drew near and wrapped an arm around the brunettes waist "you ready Kili?" taking a deep breath Kili nodded and followed the blonde out of the door and into the night .


	5. Frerin and meeting Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has a night out with Frerin and meets Fili.

They moved swiftly through the hotel and out to a waiting car Kili holding on tightly to his date .

It seems they where attending some sort of launch party and Frerin was required to show his face .The blonde slumped back in his seat and sighed looking at Kili he smiled "you okay ?"  
Kili nodded it was all a bit of a whirlwind he really had thought he was meeting some boring business man and here he was sitting next to one of the countries biggest rockstars.

Turns out the event sponsored by some music channel but not one that Kili knew he was ushered through several rows of paparazzi and stopped several times to have his picture taken each time Frerin looped his arm around the brunette and pulled him close .  
It was okay Frerin smelt nice and his arm felt good around him but Kili couldn't help but wonder why the hell the guy even needed to hire someone in the first place.

The young man was wide eyed as he watched faces he knew pass their table some looked good and some looked rough but the food was delicious ,wine flowed and Frerin was great company and proved to be attentive to his date even though they barley knew each other in fact Frerin did it with such ease that Kili wondered just how many other escorts he had used .  
It was still quite early when Frerin decided to call it a night Kili realised that although he found the whole evening exciting for Frerin it was probably just another chore .  
The blondes car pulled up and there was yet another round of photographs then with Frerin holding on to him he was ushered into the backseat Frerin giving a final wave .  
The blonde lit up a cigarette and offered Kili one the brunette shook his head and Frein relaxed back into his seat .

"You did good " he smiled taking a long drag exhaling the smoke in that sexy way that only few people can do .  
Kili sat watching Frerin "it was fun" it was true he had enjoyed himself and the bonus was he would be paid handsomely for it .

A hand extended and brushed through Kilis dark hair the blonde seemed deep in thought" be"careful out there Kili its an ugly world at times and you could get hurt " Kili lent into the touch it was nice and Frerin continued to card gently through long dark locks this time in silence .

They droped Frerin back at the hotel and parted with a simple peck on the cheek Kili was almost disappointed that Frerin hadn't propositioned him but then also relived the sex with Thorin was still fresh in his mind but the more he thought back on it the more he realised that in fact Thorin had been charming ,kind and incredibly generous .

 

Kili's next appointment was in the day Two a clock to be exact looking at the Email he re read it Fili the man had a name that sounded like his cute .  
There was no picture and that was unusual but Kili shrugged it off maybe the guy was shy .Bofur pulled upon time as always and the brunette hoped in beside him they chatted again easily enough Kili filling him in on the previous nights events .

They wove their way through the busy city traffic until finally pulling up outside some trendy apartments ,loft spaces Kili had always admired them but knew they were a small fortune to buy .  
Waving goodbuy to Bofur he buzzed the intercom "yes" a voice answered "Kili Durin from the agency " the door immediately opened "second floor come on up "  
Reaching the top of the stairs Kili spotted a door that had been left ajar and made for it knocking quietly he waited till a voice called him in .

The space was amazing huge windows that looked out over the city and Kili wandered over to admire the view .  
Suddenly a voice called out from behind him and he turned blinking as a flash went off dazzling him .

"sorry about that "Kili was still trying to focus but when his eyesight returned he was greeted with a smile "Fili the names Fili sorry about that " Kili blinked a couple of times then extended his hand "Kili ,Kili Durin ".

It transpired that Fili was in fact a photographer and that Kili's booking was in fact some life modelling .  
Kili frowned "they didn't tell me "he said it more to himself than anyone else but Fili picked up on it "I'm sorry did they not tell you I'm so sorry look if you don't want to "

Kili huffed a little "what is it I'm suppose to do?"  
Fili made for the fridge and pulled out two beers opening them he handed one to Kili "okay I'm actually a photographer and I'm piecing together an exhibition I came across you picture and Kili you have the most amazing face so I booked through the agency but honestly I thought they would tell you "

The blonde was so sincere "My face "Fili nodded but Kili you call the shots I would love to photograph all of you but its your call ."

For the first time Kili looked at Fili the man himself was beautiful ,sun kissed skin long blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun .  
He wore loose fitting jeans that hung low on his hips and a white tee shirt his feet were bare and there was an accent Kili couldn't quite place it but he sure as hell wasn't a local .

Fili studied the brunette he desperately wanted Kili to agree the guy was lovely and he was sure he would photograph beautifully after a brief pause the brunette nodded "okay "he almost whispered "It will be okay "

To Kili's relief he found he was in fact allowed to wear something at least Fili threw him an oversized shirt it was in the softest cotton and felt beautiful against the brunettes skin .  
Fili had applied a little powder and lip balm but otherwise left the brunette alone "could you sit on that window seat for me Kili " the brunette followed his instructions drawing his knees up to his chest "just look out the window for me ".  
And this is how it continued the boys broke for tea at about five but Fili seemed really happy with the pictures he had been taking and seemed keen to carry on .

It was as the light outside was fading slightly that Fili asked if Kili would just drop the shirt so it fell provocatively off one shoulder Kili couldn't get it quite right so Fili made his way over to were the brunette was sitting "do you mind ?" Kili shook his head the blonde rearranged the shirt as he did so fingertips accidently brushed against the brunettes skin and sent shudders through his body blinking up he was met with a pair of eyes as blue as the ocean on a sunny day surrounded with a halo of gold and a smile that melted his heart.


	6. Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili becomes Fili's muse

Fili rearranged the lighting so that soft shadows were cast across the room the stark white of the wall and the cream curtains only helped to high light the brunettes beauty .  
Now the shirt was exposing more skin the pictures took on a lot more of a provocative theme.

Fili stood studying Kili for a moment "would you be willing to pose on the bed for me?"

Kili blinked up at the blonde the face was nothing but softness but Kili felt a twist in his stomach ."what sort of photo's would you take?"

The blonde suddenly realised how it must have sounded to Kili "god no Kili I wouldn't take anything bad or anything you weren't completely happy with its just that a bed would be such a great canvass to use "  
The blonde looked uncomfortable and ran his fingers nervously through blonde locks releasing hair from the previously tidy bun "Kili I'm sorry lets pretend I didn't ask tell you what you must be starving how about I order some Chinese theres a fab take out best lemon chicken ever ."

Fili looked adorable and Kili was sure that the blonde had not meant anything unsavoury when he suggested posing on the bed it was with this new job of his everything had changed and he was nervous of what peoples expectations were.

Blinking a few times he hesitated but then his stomach gave a rumble and both men laughed Fili picked up the phone looks like lemon chicken all round.

"Prawn crackers ?"Kili nodded watching the blonde was heavenly Fili's ease with which he moved the way his hips swung a little as he walked oversized jeans hiding what looked to Kili like a very cute arse the hem of his teeshirt didn't quite meet his jeans and it left an tantalising strip of flesh exposed .Looking back at the brunette he flashed a smile and Kili really couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful ..

The lemon chicken was as good as promised and the boys washed it down with a couple of beers feeling a whole lot more relaxed Kili though about the photographs as long as they were artistic not anything lewd he didn't see why not "Fili I'll do the bed shots for you now if you like "Fili shook his head "no Kili I'm not doing anything your uncomfortable with "  
"I promise if I feel uncomfortable we'll stop "Fili looked across at the brunette shots of him curled up on a huge bed surrounded with soft linen would look good the brunette photographed beautifully and Fili would never tire of taking this mans picture.

"If your sure !" Kili nodded he trusted Fili.

Fili led the brunette through to the bedroom and suggested he freshened up while Fili moved the lights through and unmade the bed Kili returned and watched the blonde at his work .  
"Ready " Fili beckoned Kili over and the brunette slid inbeteen the sheets he still wore the shirt and fili folded the bedding back leaving most of his body exposed .  
"Ready "smiling he stood back to check the composition "just a second " Fili lent forward and carded through Kili's hair suddenly is fingers stilled and he just gazed at the brunette "beautiful "he whispered.

Kili lent into the touch relishing the genltleness of Fili touches looking up there eyes locked suddenly a gentle hand made its way around the back of kili's head and lips pressed softly against his it was barely a kiss but it sent shock waves throughout the brunettes body ,

Fili couldn't help himself again he pressed a kiss against the brunettes lips and this time Kissed him deeply the Brunette allowing the blonde to take the lead he ran hands gently through the glossy locks this man tasted so good ,

It was then Fil pulled back "god Kili I'm sorry " he looked horrified at what he had done but Kili just smiled "don't worry it was nice " the blonde looked relived "now I really need to take pictures "  
returning to his camera he began to take shots the brunette looked ravished even though he hadn't been whether it was the beer the lighting or the kiss Fili didn't know but he would book Kili again and soon .


	7. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili does some thinking .

Kili sat and re read the Email Nori had sent he had several more bookings next week to his delight he saw that he was booked in with Fili again but also Thorin.

Kili felt guilty about his reaction to Thorin the man was nice and had done nothing wrong really but he was the first person that had paid Kili to have sex and that still sat uncomfortably with the brunette .

Wandering to the window he looked out it was grey and over cast he needed cheering up so he decided to go crazy and spend a little of the money he had earned .  
Coming out of the department store he suddenly felt the need for coffee, good coffee so heading off down the high street he went in search of a place to find some .

He was passing one of the smart galleries when he saw a familiar head of hair "Fili " .  
The blondes head swung around and blue eyes locked with his beaming the blonde dropped the huge canvas he had been struggling with and moved out of the window towards the door .

"Kili "the blonde beamed "come in "Kili hesitated but really couldn't resist .Making his way in Kili looked around the place was very upmarket and the pieces looked expensive one or two pictures hung on large walls beautifully lit to highlight colours and composition Kili wondered if any or all of this work was Fili's .

Fili seemed genuinely pleased to see him and was quick to tell the brunette that he had rebooked him for another sitting at the weekend .  
Kili studied the blonde to be honest he'd sit for Fili free if he asked any excuse to see the blonde again the kiss had been nice and he licked his lips as if he could still taste the man .

Fili pulled him back from his thoughts "I'm due a break fancy grabbing a coffee ?"  
Nodding Kili felt a little knot in his tummy could it be Fili liked him ?

They went to the coffee bar on the corner Kili grabbing a table while Fili fetched the coffees "so where were you off too no appointments today ?" the blonde quizzed him .  
kili concentrated on stirring several sugar lumps into his cup "no not until tomorrow I don't work every day . He glanced up to meet then blondes inquisitive stare "oh oh I suppose not "the blonde suddenly looked uncomfortable and Kili suddenly wondered what the blonde secretly thought of what he now did for a living .

"I only started the job this week you were my third appointment Kili felt he needed to explain suddenly defending himself Fili visibly relaxed "why Kili why an escort?"

Kili took a deep breath "It wasn't a decision I took easily but things had been tough for a long time I was struggling with the rent my fee's and trying to make ends meet and someone suggested that if I became an escort I could quickly clear my depts and get some money in the bank I won't be doing it for ever as soon as I have enough saved I'll give up .

The blonde didn't seem to judge he looked impassive "your beautiful Kili I'm sure you'll make the money in no time "the blonde offered a weak smile and Kili felt a twist in his gut .

They walked back together chatting happily Kili's insecurities briefly pushed to one side "would you like to sees some of the images from the other night ?"Kili nodded eagerly he had was keen to see the pictures Fili had taken .

They re entered the gallery and Fili led Kili to a large desk and sat him down looking at his own image Kili was amazed at how he came across on the photos Fili had made him look sexy yet venerable the lighting was soft and subtle and he was wrapped in soft white sheets only small bits of his body exposed " beautiful "the brunette blinked up at the blonde .

Suddenly a voice came from behind them "indeed they are " Kili turned around to see they had been joined the man standing behind them was tall with long blonde hair he wore a dark suit and oozed class .  
"Thanduil "the blonde jumped up and greeted the man "your pictures ready for you I packaged it myself this morning "the blonde man smiled but kept his eyes on the images of Kili the whole time "thankyou Fili "  
The blonde led the man towards the back of the shop and he seemed to be signing paper work they came back Fili carrying a parcel under his arm "Kili please let me introduce you Thranduil Greenleaf this is Kili ,Kili Durin" 

The blonde extended a long elegant hand which Kili shook "a pleasure to meet you Kili " he kept hold of the brunette till Kili pulled away "and you sir " smiling Thranduil looked back at the images on the screen "if those pictures ever come on the market Fili be sure to let me know "and with that he swept out Fili in tow.

Kili had left the gallery soon afterwards the plan was to grab some food and head back home he suddenly wanted to be alone curl up watch some dodgy film under the duvet did Fili like him ?did he disapprove? he couldn't tell .

Kili stood waiting for Bofur he was ready early it was only ten to eight but he was nervous .  
He had an appointment with Thorin dinner at the hotel at least this time Kili knew what to expect but the Thorin he found this time was different clearly exhausted and much more relaxed.  
They ate again in Thorins rooms and again Kili stayed but this time there was no sex just soft kisses and gentle touches sweet words whispered softly in his ear and then held a strong arm wrapped around his body two people curled about one another falling into a easy sleep .

The night with Thorin had restored Kili faith in the job it wasn't all about sex it was about companionship that's all .

The brunette woke refreshed he brewed fresh coffee and after showering he made his way over to his laptop and bought up his Emails .  
There was one from Nori a new appointment that evening the name of the client Thranduil Green leaf.


	8. uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili then Thranduil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili has concerns and voices them to Fili.

Kili sipped his coffee and stared at the new Email Thranduil Greenleaf he said the name softly .

The man knew who he was and what he did Fili must have told him and if the had told the blonde man then it meant that Fili actively encouraged the man to book him.

Kili felt hurt yes he sold himself for money but there was something about Thranduil that unnerved him the way he had stared at the pictures in the gallery and asked to purchase them .

Pulling on some clothing he grabbed his wallet he would go and find out some background on the man and Fili would be the obvious person to ask.

Stopping he picked up two take out coffees and made his way down the high street till he reached the gallery taking a deep breath he wandered in.  
Fili was with a client but they were just finishing up the blonde flashed a smile that went some way to reassure the brunette that he was welcome but continued on with his sale.

Kili wandered around looking at the pictures they were good in fact they were great they weren't all Fili's about three quarters were other peoples work a mix of photographs and watercolours but Kili liked Fili's the best .

The blonde caught his attention and Kili handed him a coffee "how come I'm so lucky ?two visits in two days " grabbing a chair he settled looking up at the brunette .

Kili fiddled with his coffee cup eventually making eye contact "what can you tell me about Thranduril Greenleaf " Fili frowned "why?" kili sipped his coffee "he's made a booking " Fili sat up a look of concern "when for?" Kili teared up "for tonight"

Fili took the brunettes hand in his own "Kili I know I have no right to tell you what to do but be careful Thranduril is a rich and powerful man " kili met the blondes gaze "I thought you recommended me to him ?"  
"NO" taking both the brunettes hands in his he sighed "if I could Kili I would book you every day for myself take your picture constantly till there was no film left "

Kili stared at the blonde "you would?" Fili nodded" I can afford a couple more sessions maybe three if it means you don't have to see Thranduril " 

Kili felt his heart lurch "you would " Fili nodded 

Kili couldn't help himself he lent forward and presses a kiss on Fili's lips it was soft just as Fili's had been the previous day but the blonde responded deepening the kiss a hand working its way round to cup the back of his head pulling Kili in .

They just kissed for a while tasting each other until they came up for breath "don't go tonight Kili " the blonde tightened his grip on Kili's hand "please "

 

Kili starred into sincere blue eyes "stay here with me " 

Kili kissed the blonde again "yes" he whispered /

Kili rang Nori but he was only allowed to post phone Thanduril not cancel him .  
Coming off the phone he looked at Fili his heart was racing "its done" Fili lunged forward and pulled Kili into an powerfull kiss wrapping his slim frame in his strong arms ,

Kili could have just stayed there the sensation of being held by the blonde .  
Fili pushed soft lips into his hair strong hands roaming over his body "your so lovely Kili "the brunette let the man taste him, kiss him .he tipped his head back and the blonde made the most of the newly exposed skin peppering it with soft baby kisses .

Fili took the brunettes hand locking the door he led the brunette into another room a more intimate space .  
Pushing him against the wall he resumed kissing the brunette Kili could feel the blonde strong torso pressed against his they were both hard "what say we go back to mine ?" 

Kili could barley think straight his head was swimming his body on fire "yes he breathed god yes ".

They had wasted no time getting back to fili's blood rushing around there bodies both of them barely thinking straight .They crashed through the door Fili fumbling with the keys as soon as they made it into the loft Fili pressed Kili against the door pulling at the brunettes clothing he needed to touch to look to taste.

Kili threw his head back the sensation of Fili's hands on his hard and swollen cock .

The brunette pulled at the blondes belt and unbuttoned the fly pushing down the mans jeans so his hard cock was freed "fuck Kili"the blonde gasped in his ear .

Lube he breathed they needed lube Fili reluctantly left him leaning against the door and darted into the bedroom quickly to reappear with lube and condom .

Slicking his fingers he positioned the brunette lying him down on the floor Kili automaticly spreading his legs .The blonde worked Kili open provoking gasps and sobs as eventually three fingers fucked him.  
Slicking his own cock he pulled on a condom a little more lube and he lined himself up with the brunettes gaping hole pressing a single kiss to Kilis lips eyes locked for a second before he thrust all the way in .

The man beneath him arched head thrown back and chest heaving it was a beautiful sight Fili set a punishing pace banging into the pliant and responsive brunette till he climaxed buried deep inside his body .  
Pulling out he dropped a soft kiss into sweaty bangs falling to one side he looped an arm around the spent brunette and drew him close .


	9. Thranduril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has an appointment with another blonde.

They had made love again this time it had been slow and sweet Fili thrusting into a willing body, a body that responded to the attention he lavished on it .  
Curled up around one another they had both fallen into a peaceful sleep and that's how they stayed until the light crept up and filtered through the soft fabric of the curtains.

Pottering back into the room Fili juggled with two mugs of hot coffee ,he placed one down at Kili's side and leaning over pressed a kiss into a mass of dark hair .  
The brunette stretched and yawned and nuzzled back down into snug bedding ,Fili grinned "I must go and open up the gallery I have deliveries arriving please make yourself at home "  
The brunette peered over the covers and it was all that the blonde could do to not take the brunette again but pushing that thought aside the left Kili to snooze.  
It was about two hours later that the brunette finally appeared clean and fresh smelling of Fili's own body wash . A client was just leaving and Fili watched as the brunette moved around the room .As soon as they were alone the blonde pulled Kili to him nuzzling into the freshly washed hair inhaling the scent of his own shampoo .  
"will I see you again ?" the brunette blinked "yes " he ran soft fingers up and down exposed flesh and met the blonde mans eyes "I have to see Thranduril tonight but I'm free Friday and I can tell Nori not to make any appointments ".The blonde held him close "I don't want you to see Thranduril " pressing kisses on responsive lips he held the brunette not wanting to let go "It will just be dinner and that's all I promise you he won't lay a finger on me " .The blonde nodded "I know Kili it's just I don't trust him " the brunette pulled back cupping the blondes face in gentle hands "I promise if I feel at all uncomfortable I'll call Bofur or Dwalin they will be there in a matter of minutes "  
Fili felt reassured and parting with promises of talking later the brunette left .

Kili waited for the Email from Nori when it arrived it was instructing him to be ready at seven thirty and Bofur would collect him ,he was to attend a private dinner party at Thranduils house other escourts were also going and that went some way to reassuring Kili things would be okay .

He dressed in a black suit with a light grey shirt open at the neck he pulled his long hair into a neat pony tail bangs escaping to soften his face it was simple but smart but not overly sexy he didn't want to encourage Thranduil in any way . Spraying a little cologne into his hair he picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Fili LEAVING NOW WILL TEXT YOU WHEN I GET BACK MISS YOU !XX the response was immediate MISS YOU TOO BE CAREFUL XX.  
Sliding his wallet into his back pocket he waited for his ride .

As he expected Thranduils house was impressive ,huge gates swung open and the made their way up a long drive ,some of the escorts had been before and Kili listened to them chat seemed being one of the blondes guests was something of a coo and extremely rewarding Thranduil it seemed was an incredibly wealthy man ,

Kili lagged behind fiddling with his cuffs "you alright laddie ?" Bofur looked at him with kind eyes "just nervous that's all . Bofur took his hand "that's my mobile Kili my personal one all you need to do is call okay " the brunette nodded and feeling reassured followed the others inside .

Fili couldn't settle he stalked around the flat in the end he gave up and pulled a duvet from the bedroom and settled on the sofa with the intention of watching a movie .  
He snuggled down and hit the remote grabbing the tub of icecream at his side but the duvet smelt of Kili that soft musky scent that surrounded the brunette and instead of watching the film he found his mind wandering to a pair of impossibly gorgeous brown eyes .

The escorts it seems were there to look pretty all that was required of them was to wander round making small talk with boring men in suits and If one pinched you bum you chose to ignore it .Kili felt a sense of relief and followed the others lead ,he had been cornered by a couple of the guests and listened as they spouted on about how much money they had made that day ,Kili noticed Thranduil approaching several escorts trying to attract his attention enroute "Arrr Kili so lovely to have you join us ,gentle men our new addition Kili I think you will agree with me that he's a very lovely addition ".kili felt his face colour up not really liking the attention .

It was a simple setup you sat at the table and listened looking pretty you were fed beautiful food and expensive wine and nursed the guests egos anything else you chose to do was up to you and Kili decided early on that as soon as he could he would take his leave. It was late and he had just called Bofur it seemed he was the only one choosing to leave ,picking up his jacket he made for the door "Kili" it was Thranduils voice "Your not leaving us are you ?" Swinging round Kili watched as the blonde made his way towards him "  
"I need to get back I have just called Bofur " The blonde smiled "that's fine Kili you have the freedom to leave but I think in future it would be in your interest to stay .I personally was hoping you'd be staying "  
Kili knew what the blonde was saying and he should have been flattered but all he had was a feeling a feeling of being cheap and what he wanted more was to be curled up in the arms of a certain blonde photographer .

Fili woke he could here knocking making his way to the door he opened it and immediately found his arms full of brunette .Wrapping his arms around the young man he nuzzled into the dark hair god he felt so good "I missed you " the little brunette whispered "I missed you too " and leading Kili by the hand led him to his bed .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback would be fabulous :)


End file.
